


Keep It In Your Pants

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Magical Chinen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen takes over Ryo's old job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> For [](http://lady-aenea.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-aenea.livejournal.com/)**lady_aenea** , my spirit human <3 (do i get takajima pool sex now :3) This was originally intended to be a yamajima fic but Chinen is a stupid shit and took over. I hope you like it :D There was news today that there is going to be a sequel or something like that for the Ryo/Chinen drama and I decided I had to finish this fic xD Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Original idea of Ryo as a fuck fairy taken from [here](http://alifequixotic.livejournal.com/14549.html).

When Chinen first takes over the job, he never expects it too be too difficult. He doesn’t really have a soft spot which makes him essentially heartless, all the better for him to do the job. His senpai was always a little too nice to the people around him, and accepted too many requests from his friends.

His new self-imposed assignment, however, is a pain in the ass. Chinen takes his job very seriously. It doesn’t help that the both of them are his dear band mates who have so much sexual tension it cuts the air into a million pieces and it burns.

 

 

Yamajima, Chinen decides, are two fucking idiots.

(He has long gotten tired of addressing them by their separate names and thanks the fangirls for convenient ship names)

When he’s with either one of them, his tail tingles and he can’t keep it in his pants.

It’s not like he’s attracted to any of them – he sees the appeal, but no. It’s because they are in love with each other but at the same time too stupid and too blind to say anything to one another.

Yuto lets out another sigh when the photographer calls break, his smile visibly faltering. His eyes are ridiculously sad as he hides his face behind his coffee cup, and Chinen’s tail twitches again.

Chinen endures this, despite the fact that Yuto’s puppy dog eyes are the saddest things in the universe and all that tail twitching makes his ass look twice as large as it actually is.

Chinen has no idea how to face Yamada. When Yamada is upset he overworks himself to exhaustion, to the point where he is simply angsty. The older boy is completely unable to hold a conversation that doesn’t consist of “Yes”, “No”, or “Ngh”. Nobody knows what “Ngh” means. Chinen can’t even go within his five-metre radius without Yamada threatening to pop Chinen’s pimples – he’s still going through puberty, it’s perfectly normal.

Chinen has no one but himself to blame for this situation, but he really thought that maybe his friends would be intelligent enough to work this out on their own. Turns out they need divine intervention as much as everyone else does.

 

 

Nishikido-senpai is no help as well, Chinen decides.

“It’s your job,” Nishikido slurs, obviously drunk, and pokes Chinen’s tail with his foot from his end of the couch. “My wings don’t even work anymore,” he shrugs, and the red wings on his back give a tingling noise that sounds strangely like that of defeat. “That’s why I enlisted you.”

“Stop rubbing your retirement in my face, old man,” Chinen groans. “Help me.”

“You said it, I’m the old retired man, and those idiots are your bandmates,” Nishikido pauses to burp, “Can’t you just get them to fuck?”

Chinen sighs. “But they are my _bandmates_ , a one night stand isn’t going to get them together.”

Nishikido laughs, “Aww, does wittle Chinen want to be the center of the orgy?” Chinen glares, and pushes the thought out of his mind.

Chinen sighs again. Nishikido is drunk, and he should probably go. He regrets buying that much beer as a door gift. He should come empty-handed next time, or not come at all.

Besides, if he stays too long he might run into Ueda-senpai, ten-times scarier now with his blond hair.

 

 

All Chinen wants to do is to go back to his very welcoming bed. Research might be helpful, Chinen reasons, but he really wants to sleep. He buries his face deeper into his scarf and watches the scene before him unfold.

It’s winter and Yamada isn’t wearing a jacket, probably thinking that he doesn’t get cold because of his body fat. Chinen snickers when he sees him huddling close to Yuto for body heat as they prod through the snow.

Chinen knows that Yamada really wants Yuto to give him his jacket.

Yuto does give Yamada his jacket, and the latter’s already red cheeks turn redder. Yuto is a shivering stick without a jacket, but he uses that as an excuse to intertwine is gloved fingers with Yamada’s. Not that Yamada will mind if Yuto does that out of the blue, Chinen thinks, but Yuto is a smart one.

“I’m not a girl!” Yamada shrieks, but Yuto is stronger and Yamada’s protests are as half-hearted as it gets, so the jacket stays on.

Yamada pretends to get mad, wrapping his scarf around Yuto in mock-retaliation. Chinen snorts, he really has no idea why they aren’t together already. Yuto laughs and lets him, and they continue walking, wrapped in each other’s clothes.

Yamajima are really idiots, Chinen thinks, and the urge to push them into a room and lock them together becomes so strong his ears are even coming out. He tugs his beanie lower and continues behind them, tail swishing freely under his warm coat.

 

 

Chinen both hates and loves the fact that all of 7 are legal, and they can drink. Alcohol is sometimes what people need for that extra push, that sudden surge of confidence, and maybe what helps many speak their minds. It also makes Chinen feel like an adult, even though he still doesn’t look the part.

He hates it, because this little outing of theirs isn’t going as he planned. Yamajima just spent the last half an hour recounting history and how they used to hate each other in the past. Chinen is dying of boredom.

The fact that Yuto and Yamada are almost equally lightweight does not help the situation at all. It only takes about three to four drinks to get the both of them completely drunk.

Yamada tries to kiss Yuto from his side of the table, except that he is too drunk to stand up, and spends the rest of the night with his lips puckered in Yuto’s direction. It’s so disgusting that Chinen almost finds it cute.

Yuto is more of a vocal drunk – no wonder he’s a sleep-talker. He blabbers non-stop about his affection for Yamada's cheeks – he even named them, the left one being manjuu-number-one, and the right one being manjuu-number-two. Chinen has to stop himself from bawling in laughter when he asks Yuto which cheek is his favourite and Yuto proudly proclaims, “Yama-chan’s butt-cheeks!”

(At this, Yamada continues to make kissy-faces in Yuto’s direction.)

 

 

Yamada most definitely isn’t fat, but Chinen regrets forcing him to eat more at times like these. Manoeuvring the older through his apartment proves to be challenge, with an uncooperative Yamada and even more uncooperative Yamada-limbs.

“Sweet dreams,” Chinen whispers, and places a glowing paw on Yamada’s forehead.

 

 

And so Yamada dreams.

He dreams of a bed of pink cotton candy clouds and bright red strawberries and Yuto. Yuto is everywhere, and Yamada doesn’t understand how this is possible but –

“Soon, “ he hears, and he feels those teasing long fingers run down his spine.

Yamada can’t see Yuto, but he feels the ghost of his touches everywhere except where he wants it the most.

Suddenly his lips are covered by a pair so foreign yet so familiar, and Yamada lets out a moan so obscene—

Yamada wakes up warm, sticky, extremely hungover and in need of a cold shower. For the first time ever, he’s thankful he lives alone.

He can’t seem to fall asleep after that.

 

 

When Yamada shows up for work with hair sticking up in odd places despite the beanie, Chinen knows the dreams are working. Yamada’s eyebags start showing after a few days, and Chinen’s grin only gets wider.

He continues to discreetly put Yuto’s shirtless pictures (and once, a Suikyuu Yankees poster) into Yamada’s bag, for good measure.

“Chinen, if this is your idea of revenge, I don’t think it’s nice.”

Chinen freezes, and turns around to see a very stern-looking Keito.

“All he did was try to pop your pimples, right? Don’t you think it’s a little harsh to slip caffeine drops into his drinks? I mean, that’s why Yamada’s been having those massive eyebags, right?”

Chinen sighs, now he has to tell him.

 

 

“So you’re basically a meter for sexual tension?”

Chinen blinks. “Well… yeah.”

“Cool,” Keito grins. “Can you do me and Hikaru?”

Chinen almost spits out his drink at that.

 

 

“Y’know, you should tell him you like him.” Chinen whispers as he casually flips through a magazine, scowling at the number of juniors that have outgrown him.

“What?” Yamada hisses.

It isn’t often that they get to do shirtless photoshoots, but when they do, everyone tries their best. Majority of BEST are in the waiting room doing crunches (at least that’s what they claim that they are doing), while the rest of 7 plus Takaki wait outside.

Keito is engaged in a very serious conversation about back muscles with Takaki, who is curling and uncurling his toes with utmost concentration. Takaki is convinced that toe muscles are important because some girls have feet fetishes, and Chinen isn’t going to be the one to tell him otherwise.

Chinen is bored.

Yamada hasn’t stopped staring at Yuto’s abs ever since his shirt was off.

“It’s obvious that he likes you too.”

Yamada sputters. “But I can’t just go up to him and tell him I like him! How do you even know that he likes me back?”

“He’s tried to kiss you at least twenty times. Publicly _and privately_.” Chinen sighs, putting down the magazine in exasperation. “What other confirmation do you need? For him to get down on his knees with a ring?”

 

 

Chinen almost feels bad for getting mad at Yamada, but the next day when the latter greets him with a shy smile and a slight limp at work, Chinen knows it’s a success. He doesn’t plan on apologising for a job well done.

 

 

“You seem happier,” Keito comments, stirring his tea idly.

Chinen nods, grinning. “They’re are together now.”

“So you’re free?”

“Yeah, why?”

“About Hikaru and I—“

Chinen promptly chokes on his drink.


End file.
